


[Podfic] Underscored

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Listened for that matter either, Not Beta Read, Pining John, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock wearing makeup, Sherlock wearing women's lingerie, humor but not crack, john is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofUnderscoredbyiriswallpaper. Recorded for Fandom Trumps Hate 2018Author summary:A smudge of eyeliner. A hint of rouge. A peek of lace.Sherlock wears makeup and lingerie around 221B. John tries to stifle his reactions. As Sherlock continues to up the game, can John keep his cool or will he crack?





	[Podfic] Underscored

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underscored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368872) by [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper). 



> Recorded for Fandom Trumps Hate 2018. Many thanks to iriswallpaper for patience as I worked through a lot of things to get to this point. 
> 
> Intro/Outro music is Elgar's Salut d'amour, Op.12, as mentioned in the fic. Performed here by Sarah Chang as suggested in the original fic notes. Listen to the full version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXLOF-z5Zlk

**Mediafire mp3:** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1nc1dan4dec41zt/%5BSherlock%5D_Underscored_Music_Added.mp3)

 **Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> Intro/Outro music is Elgar's Salut d'amour, Op.12, as mentioned in the fic. Performed here by Sarah Chang as suggested in the original fic notes. Listen to the full version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXLOF-z5Zlk
> 
> Photo in the cover was taken by Kelly Hunter, used under a Creative Commons Attribution License. Find the original here: https://www.flickr.com/photos/inspirekelly/6031622829


End file.
